Soon To Be Evil
by Danibear87
Summary: A small town girl, named Stephanie falls in love with a believer. Read to find out the rest.


Henry made his way down the sidewalk of Storybrooke, headed for the café. Wearing a jacket and jeans, his backpack was slung over one shoulder. A lot was on the boy's mind, as always. It was hard not to when there was a tendency for so much to happen around here that shouldn't have been commonplace for a small American town. But right now things were calm. Mr. Gold had been forced to leave and no villains that they knew of were in the town at the moment. So why did he have an upsetting feeling, then? Upon reaching the café he pulled the door open and walked up to the counter, climbing onto a stool. Being greeted warmly, he ordered his usual-a hot chocolate with cinnamon in it. While waiting his set his backpack aside on the counter. Pulling out the hefty storybook head had for a while now, it was set out in the top of the marble. Flipping it open began to study it as if looking for something, picking up his cup when it came and sipping.

Stephanie stared at the ring on her finger. Granny had just given it to her for her 15th birthday. It had a purple diamond, she always forgot the name of it. She looked up from her hand and looked around the small town, things would bedifferent now that Mr. Gold was gone. She shook her head bringing her out her thoughts. She let out of a soft sigh and began walking towards the café. She always met Henry at the café, she valued their friendship a lot. They were alike in so many ways. She slid her hands into her jacket pockets, she pushed through the crowd of people. Once she finally got to the café she opened the door and walked inside. She removed her hands from her jacket and walked towards the counter and climbed onto the stool next to him, "Hey there." She said softly.

Henry was so deeply studying the storybook that he didn't notice Stephanie's arrival. Her sudden appearance and greeting startled him slightly, but luckily he had set his cup down only moments before. At seeing she had come to meet him at the café for lunchtime as always, made a smile appear on his lips. Henry too valued his friendship with Stephanie. They had been through so much even since the beginning. She had believed him about the storybook being real during the time of Regina's first curse when no one else has. Every time the thought crossed his mind he found himself that Regina was no longer evil and both her and Emma had worked things out. "Hey Steph." He greeted her warmly before picking up the cup, downing the last of the liquid. He clunked the cup down and wiped at his lips with the back of his hand for a moment before looking down at the book. "...Do you have that feeling too? Something's gonna happen?"

"Did I scare you?" She asked him with a chuckle. She grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and pulled it off and then did the same for other. She hopped down from the stool and walked over to the coat rack and placed her coat on a hanger. She turned around and walked back to the counter and got back on the stool. She was greeted by the waiter, "Hot chocolate please." She said simply before hearing Henry's question, she turned her head to him and nodded, "You have that feeling to? I got the feeling after I found out that Mr. Gold left.." She replied softly.

"Maybe a little." He let himself reply with a slight smile. As she ordered the hot chocolate and spoke, he thought of how much they were alike. It was almost surprising that she had no powers that they knew of. Perhaps the identity of her parents would be a good clue but no one knew who they were. Henry was not one to pry into it either. Lifting a hand, he gripped the right page and flipped it to the left, showing Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf on the page along with the story's tile. His eyes peered up to her. "I still don't feel safe. Not just because I don't thave at that he's gone for good but something else too. One of those weird gut feelings."

"Good." She said with yet another smirk, she waited for her hot chocolate. She never understood how he could drink it with cinnamon. She tried it once and it tasted awful in her opinion. She loved how they were so much alike, it made their friendship easier. Although she wasn't exactly like him, he has two mom's and a dad. She had nobody to call her parents, once her hot chocolate came she took a small sip before placing it down on the counter, "Well..maybe he is gone for good but honesty I don't believe he isn't. He always finds a way." She responded to him, "Well..you have gut feelings, most of the time they are true." She then added.

Henry frowned slightly at her words. How right she was. "That's what bothers me too. He always finds a way. Although Mom is certain he won't because normally if one of us steps outside the barrier, we can't ever return again." Snapping the book shut, he slid it back into his backpack on the counter before peering to her again with a smile. He was well aware she didn't like it with cinnamon. It was a family thing, it seemed. "We'll find out who your parents are."

"Yeah but..he's still the dark one." She said and bit down on her lip and took another sip of her hot chocolate. She put the cup back on the marble counter and adjusted her ring. Once he said his last statement she turned her head to him and shook her head, "I don't think they want to be found." She said. She then turned her body and faced him, "We've ran into practically every hero in the book...maybe..maybe they aren't good." She added. She quickly turned her body back to the fairy who granted her a happy birthday. She smiled and turned back to Henry.

Henry knew what she said was true. It would make sense to worry about Mr. Gold forcing his way back into Storybrooke. Normally someone shouldn't be blue to, but he was the Dark One. At her statement he shook his head and responded in a gentle, though supportive voice. "No way. There's no way your parents could be villains." The words he spoke were spoken in honestly I'm reference to how good of a person she was and how much she has helped him. But before she could respond to his statement, she was wished a happy birthday. "Oh yeah. Happy birthday, Steph. I got you something." He said with a gentle smile and began digging back into the backpack again, he finally pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to her.

Stephanie shrugged at his response. She knew there is a possibility. All of the heroes in the book were either in Storybrooke or back in there home. She grabbed her cup and drank the last of her hot chocolate and placed the cup back on the counter, yet again. She then looked over at him and smiled, "Thank you Henry. You didn't have to get me anything." She said and the smile remained, she grabbed the wrapped box gently and looked at the present. "I know the wrapping is yours." She added, obviously joking and began to unwrap it.

Henry smiles. "Of course I did. We've been really good friends for a long time now. It wouldn't be right if I didn't." As she took the box and teased him, he grinned playfully. "Hey." While she opened it he turned to the person behind the counter and ordered another cup of hot chocolate for himself. Upon being unwrapped a wooden box was revealed. It was hand-crafted and would have been plain except that it slightly gave off the feeling of a sort of magic vibe to it. It looked old and had a brass clip to open it. Upon the box being opened it contained a silver bracelet. Although it appeared old, it was still quite beautiful and in good shape. Curiously it was engraved with C. D.

Stephanie rolled her eyes yet again at his remark, "Were defiantly best friends Henry." She said and finally finished unwrapping it. She looked down at the box and smiled. "It's beautiful-" She began to began to say until she noticed a brass clap, she then pulled it up and opened the box. She saw a silver bracelet and took it out, the box was gently placed on the counter. She examined the bracelet and noticed an engraving on it, "C. D.? What's that?" She asked Henry, her eyes then peered up to his.


End file.
